


交换

by dottie4869



Series: Holmescest合集 [12]
Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Holmescest合集 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584760
Kudos: 1





	交换

交换  
Mycroft的助理小姐一般不会到贝克街221B的楼上去，但今天是个例外。穿三件套的Sherlock正拿着雨伞走在前面，上楼梯时刻意放慢了步速，与Mycroft的节奏一样。

John见到漂亮女士总会心情大好，今天格外如此。谢天谢地这个见鬼的日子终于要过去了，他和“Anthea”交换了一个复杂的眼神——谁也不知道福尔摩斯·突发奇想对调身份·兄弟俩现在在想些什么。

Mycroft穿了Sherlock的睡衣，坐在侦探习惯的座位上，斜眼打量了一下穿着考究的弟弟。Sherlock好像习惯了哥哥的不理不睬，径直走到他对面坐下。John默默为长沙发上同为Beta的女士泡了一杯茶。

Sherlock身上没有去过哪里的线索，他掩饰过了，就像Mycroft平时会做的那样。侦探平时不会刻意掩盖这些，但Mycroft洗过澡换了衣服，什么痕迹也没有。

“亲爱的哥哥，你平时的表现让我感受不到英国政务像今天这样轻松。” 工作都提前做完了，连字都没让他签一个！Sherlock把黑伞斜倚在座位上，波澜不惊地微笑。 

Mycroft冷哼一声，脚丫子蹦出拖鞋窜上单人沙发，露出蓄势待发的攻击姿势，“你倒是积攒了几个星期的案子哈？还算准时间必须今天之内调查完。”

“我确信这能让你多多锻炼，是吧华生医生？”  
John像上课走神突然被点名的学生，假咳一声借此求助旁边的助理小姐，可Sherlock平静的眼神里夹着尖刀，像极了对人施加威胁时的Mycroft。  
“呃……嗯、是，我是说今天的生活节奏的确有点快。”

缩在沙发里的Mycroft摸出了塞在坐垫侧边夹缝里的小提琴，杂乱地拨着琴弦。如果不是伪装需要， Sherlock平时不会改变身上的味道，所以现在Mycroft闻起来也是个Alpha。

John披上外套，小声问一直在玩手机的助理小姐，“你是要继续欣赏……”他示意房间那头剑拔弩张的戏剧场面，“还是有什么特别的事情留在这儿？”  
女士礼貌地笑笑，没说什么。  
“Fine.”医生拿起钥匙，“我今晚不回来了，如果你们对此感兴趣的话。那么，再见！”

“很乐意告知你——我用你的最高权限得到了很多我需要的东西。”  
Mycroft依然没正眼看Sherlock，手上拨着那句儿歌“Round and round the garden like a teddy bear”的旋律。手指比Sherlock更熟练，弟弟咬牙翻了个白眼。

哥哥仰在沙发上偏过头朝助理看了一眼，像一只晒太阳的猫，她过来递给Mycroft一盒东西。Sherlock明白过来那是什么，颇有风度地朝楼梯方向做了个请的手势。

“现在就急着送客，这可不是你的作风。”Mycroft朝助理点头，她像下班后的普通职业女性那样欢快地踩着高跟鞋走了。

Sherlock起身检查他的桌子，上面的实验笔记已经补全了，笔迹是他自己的，只有他们可以把对方的笔迹模仿得天衣无缝。  
“想必你已经把我放在冰箱里的手指处理了。”  
“噢，那个，烧了。”  
可惜、心痛。Sherlock抑制住发脾气的欲望，手揣进西裤口袋气定神闲地走到楼梯口深呼吸，再回来关上房门。等他转过身来才发现Mycroft离得如此近，哥哥推着他的肩让他靠在门上。

“我们交换了身份。”  
“嗯？”  
“现在我是Alpha，你是Omega。”Mycroft的手滑到Sherlock的胯骨上，“既然如此……”  
Sherlock懒洋洋地扯开自己的领带，“为什么愚蠢的人们总要为自己的欲望找个理由？”

他们从房门穿过客厅，一直吻到卧室门口。Mycroft完全没管会撞到什么，Sherlock还得分神护住他。  
“刚刚你差点弄掉头骨先生。”  
“那又如何？”Mycroft眯着眼挑衅，弟弟抬手摸对方的头发。  
“Sherlock！”  
“怎么了？你平时还扯它们呢。”Sherlock的力道稍稍收紧，Mycroft推开卧室门脱他难搞的三件套，扳回一城的弟弟甚是得意。

Alpha男性的身体构造除了散发信息素的腺体之外与Beta男性并无区别，他们也可以获得前列腺高潮。哥哥的手指立刻找到了对方的敏感点，Sherlock平时没这么迅速，但这又像Mycroft拨弄琴弦的娴熟指法那样，事关尊严Sherlock无法指摘哥哥模仿差劲，况且他现在除了呻吟不能发出其他任何声音。  
Sherlock伪装成了Beta，就像Mycroft平时那样。Omega的身份对于与政客打交道的人来说多少有些不便。  
“等下别太激动，你的Beta气味快散完了。”Alpha激动时会散发强烈的信息素，Omega会被这种铺天盖地的气味击倒。

Mycroft舔吻他的脖子，感受Sherlock加快的呼吸、有力跳动的脉搏，Alpha颈侧的腺体隐隐约约散发着他本身的气味，不是侵略性的，更多是想占有与索取。  
Sherlock紧紧掐着哥哥的手臂，身下的甬道被一寸寸打开。可能有人会认为Alpha与Omega只有一种结合方式，他才不管，这没什么不可以，还有人觉得兄弟不能相爱呢，滚蛋。  
他短暂地适应了一会儿，Mycroft把他半抱起来，嘴唇的温度留在他的鼻梁与锁骨，这太深太满又远远没到极限。

“你已经撤掉了那些监控？”  
“当然。”  
那是他们交换的条件。Sherlock被他顶得抑制不住地呻吟，前端的性器精神地抬起头来。Mycroft在操他，他怎么能不兴奋呢？他们用来伪装的信息素完全消退了，空气中赤裸地弥漫着两人本来的味道。Sherlock的脚勾缠着Mycroft的大腿，Omega的体液顺着臀缝滴在Alpha的足尖。  
Sherlock从睡衣口袋里摸出Mycroft的助理给他的盒子，里面装着抑制剂。Omega一整天都在人造Alpha信息素中度过会提前发情。  
“你需要……”Sherlock用嘴撕开包装叼出针管。  
“我不这么认为。”Mycroft抽出他的性器，草草在后面扩张了几下就对着Sherlock的坐了上去。  
Sherlock发红的眼睛几乎要溢出泪来，Mycroft摘下他嘴里的针管丢到地上。他们应该标记对方的，但Mycroft会打抑制剂，从来如此，没有度过一个正常的发情期。

“你撒了谎。”年幼的福尔摩斯讶异Omega哥哥发情的时候思路也能这么清晰。  
Sherlock疑惑过Mycroft为什么会答应——英国政府和咨询侦探交换身份，如果把对方模仿到位，Sherlock就可以获得他想要的机密，还能撤掉所有针对他的监控。Mycroft得到的只会是一天的跑腿奔波。现在Sherlock知道原因了，他的哥哥不会做亏本买卖。

“我们现在又换回来了是吗？”Sherlock挺胯往上顶，Omega的香气更浓了。  
“标记我。”  
Sherlock翻身把Mycroft压在下面，用舌头摩挲发情期的Omega颈侧凸显出的腺体。Mycroft前端的性器喷出白浊的液体，甬道一阵收缩，Sherlock顶入Omega只为他打开的隐秘入口。

白天Sherlock每隔一阵子都要确认Mycroft的情况，了解每个案件的进展。交换身份后他才知道，站在Mycroft的位置上会有多关心侦探的一举一动。他聪明的哥哥永远学不会直白，又或者是猜准了Sherlock不吃那套，爽快地答应了这个幼稚的游戏。他太过于深陷了，他们都是，Sherlock在Mycroft体内释放，牙齿重重咬在Omega的腺体上，倾其所有，心甘情愿。

“你是我的了。”  
“一直都是。反之也成立。”

END


End file.
